MCR's The Black Parade - A Rock Opera
by justiceinception
Summary: The heartbreaking story of The Patient, a man suffering from terminal cancer, is told through his own eyes as the mysterious Conductor guides him to his final moments. With lyrics by My Chemical Romance and a book by Christian Valencia, this one act musical tells the tale of life, love and the ever so saddening final moments of one's life. A must for any fan of My Chemical Romance


**The Black Parade**

**Prologue**

[The stage is mostly dark, but we can see a dimly lit hospital room with an illuminated radio next to the bed. It is playing, and we hear a song playing over the radio]

**Blood**

**Singer on radio** _Well they encourage your complete cooperation,_

_Send you roses when they think you need to smile._

_I can't control myself because I don't know how,_

_And they love me for it honestly, I'll be here for a while._

_So give them blood, blood, gallons of the stuff!_

_Give them all that they can drink and it will never be enough._

_So give them blood, blood, blood._

_Grab a glass because there's going to be a flood!_

_A celebrated man amongst the gurneys._

_They can fix me proper with a bit of luck._

_The doctors and the nurses they adore me so,_

_But it's really quite alarming cause I'm such an awful fuck. (Oh thank you!)_

_I gave you blood, blood, gallons of the stuff,_

_I gave you all that you can drink and it has never been enough._

_I gave you blood, blood, blood,_

_I'm the kind of human wreckage that you love!_

[The radio light phases out and the stage is flooded with darkness, we now hear the sounds of the hospital come to life]

**Scene 1**

[We are now inside a Doctor's office, we see a large desk with a Doctor behind it. In front of the room stands The Patient, he is deathly pale and is coughing. They are talking to one another, The Doctor's tone is grave]

**Patient **Please tell me you got some good news doc,I'm having a shitty week.

**Doctor** Please, take a seat.

(The Patient does so, coughing as he does)

**Patient** Alright Doc, lay it on me. I can take it.

[A small beeping is heard, like that of a heart monitor in a hospital room. The sound is very faint]

**Doctor** I'm afraid that your condition is a lot worse than we originally had anticipated [The sound now begins to pick up] During the surgery we found a complication in your hear.. [The sound is much louder, however is still slow]

**Patient** So.. You can't do anything? I'm fucked?

**Doctor** Well now I wouldn't- (The Patient cuts him off)

**Patient** Is it going to kill me?

**Doctor** Now Mister -

**Patient** Am I going to die?! [The sound is extremely loud, in the background a man wearing a black marching band uniform and a face resembling that of a skeleton enters the stage, unseen. He is The Conductor.]

**Doctor** Yes, I'm afraid it is terminal. You only have a few weeks to live, four at most. I am very, truly sorry.

[The lights cut out, only shining on The Conductor]

The End

**Conductor** _Now come one come all to this tragic affair_

_Wipe off that makeup, what's in is despair_

_So throw on the black dress, mix in with the lot_

_You might wake up and notice you're someone you're not_

_If you look in the mirror and don't like what you see_

_You can find out firsthand what it's like to be me_

_So gather 'round piggies and kiss this goodbye_

_I'd encourage your smiles I'll expect you won't cry_

_Another contusion, my funeral jag_

_Here's my resignation, I'll serve it in drag_

_You've got front row seats to the penitence ball_

_When I grow up I want to be nothing at all! _

_I said yeah, yeah! _

_I said yeah, yeah!_

_C'mon C'mon C'mon I said_

_(Save me!) Get me the hell out of here_

_(Save me!) Too young to die and my dear_

_(You can't!) If you can hear me just walk away and_

_(Take me!)_

[The sound returns and blasts away extremely fast, the scene transforms into a hospital room some time later with The Patient lying in a bed. The Conductor now sings to him as a chrous of dead patients begin to swarm the stage]

**Conductor**

_Yeah!_

(He sings to the Patient, who is lying in bed)

_And if your heart stops beating_

_I'll be here wondering_

_Did you get what you deserve?_

(The Patient sits up in bed, confused)

_The ending of your life_

_And if you get to heaven_

_I'll be here waiting, babe_

_Did you get what you deserve?_

_The end, and if your life won't wait_

_Then your heart can't take this_

(The Conductor pulls The Patient from bed)

**Conductor and Chrous**

_Have you heard the news that you're dead?_

_No one ever had much nice to say_

_I think they never liked you anyway_

_Oh take me from the hospital bed_

_Wouldn't it be grand? It ain't exactly what you planned._

_And wouldn't it be great If we were dead? _

_Ohh dead._

(The conductor pushes the patient to the floor as he tries to speak)

**Conductor**

_Tongue-tied and oh so squeamish_

_You never fell in love_

_Did you get what you deserve?_

(**Patient** Who are you?)

_The ending of your life_

_And if you* get to heaven_

_I'll be here waiting, babe_

_Did you get what you deserve?_

(**Patient **I'm not dead!)

_The end, and if your life won't wait_

_Then your heart can't take this _

**Conductor and Chorus**

_Have you heard the news that you're dead?_

_No one ever had much nice to say_

_I think they never liked you anyway_

_Oh take me from the hospital bed_

_Wouldn't it be grand to take a pistol by the hand?_

_And wouldn't it be great if we were dead?_

(The Doctor returns to the stage)

**Doctor**

_And in my honest observation_

_During this operation_

_Found a complication in your heart_

_So long, 'Cause now you've got (now you've got)_

_Maybe just two weeks to live_

(Screaming at the both of them) **Patient**

_Is that the most the both of you can give?_

**Conductor**

_One, two, one two three four!_

**All**

_LA LA LA LA LA! _

_LA LA LA LA LA LA!_

_LA LA LA LA LA LA LA!_

**Patient**

_Well come on, _

_**All**_

_LA LA LA LA LA!_

_LA LA LA LA LA LA! _

_LA LA LA LA LA LA LA!_

**Patient**

_Oh motherfucker, _

_**Conductor **__If life ain't just a joke (LA LA LA LA LA!)_

_**Patient **__Then why are we laughing? (LA LA LA LA LA LA!)_

_**Conductor **__If life ain't just a joke (LA LA LA LA LA LA LA!)_

_**Both **__Then why are we laughing?_

_**Patient **__If life ain't just a joke (LA LA LA LA LA!) _

_**Conductor **__Then why are we laughing? (LA LA LA LA LA LA!) _

_**Conductor **__If life ain't just a joke (LA LA LA LA LA LA LA!)_

_**Patient**_

_Then why am I dead?_

_**All**_

_DEAD!_

(The patients disappear as The Patient glares at The Conductor)

**Patient** So what, this is Heaven or something?

(The conductor laughs loudly at The Patient, confusing the Patient further. He becomes instantly terrified, fearing he may be in Hell, but seeing The Patient's face the Conductor stops laughing)

**Conductor** No, not dead. Not yet.

**Patient **Then what the fuck was _that_ all about? (The conductor lets out a chuckle)

**Conductor **This is your judgement. You are going to die rather soon though, if I'm being honest.

(The patient scoffs and begins talking to himself while pacing

**Patient** This is a fucking dream. I must be in a coma or something, oh _fuck_ I'm not waking up from this am I?

(The Conductor replies grimly)

**Conductor** No, I'm afraid not.

**Patient** But I never even had a chance to say goodbye. You can't just let me fucking die without saying goodbye!

(He proceeds towards the Conductor, who backs away from him)

**Conductor** Now easy there, I don't control when you die or how you die, only thing I control is where you're sent!

**Patient** Aren't you the grim reaper or some shit? You can't just wake me up long enough to say goodbye?

**Conductor** Grim Reaper? (He laughs loudly) That guy's a fucking dick! I'm The Conductor!You may have heard of my world famous marching band, The Black Parade!

(The Patient looks at him, puzzled)

**Patient** I'm not going to die alone… am I?

(The Conductor snaps his fingers and now we see The Patient in his bed, while a beautiful woman sits at his bedside. The Patient walks towards the bed and touches her face, but she doesn't move. He whispers to himself)

**Patient** Helena.. .

(The Conductor touches his shoulder)

**Conductor** She can't hear you..

(The Patient sighs heavily)

**Patient** Why would you show me myself dying? (He get up and looks at The Conductor) And why is she even here? The last thing she said to me is "I hate you"

**Conductor**(sadly) People say stupid things when they're upset, something I'm sure _you_ know a lot about (The Patient swings around from looking at Helena and glares at him)

**Patient**_ Excuse me?_

(The Conductor smiles)

**Conductor **You loved her, and whether she loved you back is irrelevant. She came back, and that is all that matters.

**Patient** Thanks but if I wanted to hear something like that I'd look through her movie collection (Her turns back to her, smiling sadly)

**Conductor**

_This is How I Disappear _

(The Conductor sinks into the stage while Helena hugs the lying patient. The Patient standing begins to sing to her, even though she cannot hear him)

**Patient**

_To un-explain the unforgivable,_

_Drain all the blood and give the kids a show._

_By streetlight this dark night,_

_A seance down below._

_There're things that I have done, _

_You never should ever know!_

(A projection on the back shows The Patient doing drugs, having sex with prostitues, and other things during this part, as he says "know" it shows him and Helena together)

_And without you is how I disappear,_

_And live my life alone forever now._

_And without you is how I disappear,_

_And live my life alone forever now._

_(The scene is now Helena's house, she is sitting at a dining table, crying)_

_Who walks among the famous living dead,_

_Drowns all the boys and girls inside your bed._

_And if you could talk to me,_

_Tell me if it's so,_

_That all the good girls go to heaven_

_Well, heaven knows_

_That without you is how I disappear,_

_And live my life alone forever now._

_And without you is how I disappear,_

_And live my life alone forever now._

(He tries to throw something, but cannot move it. He calls out to Helena)

_Can you hear me cry out to you?_

_Words I thought I'd choke on figure out._

_I'm really not so with you anymore._

_I'm just a ghost, _

_So I can't hurt you anymore,_

_So I can't hurt you anymore._

_(She walks off and the scene disappears)_

_And now, you wanna see how far down I can sink?_

_Let me go, fuck!_

_So, you can, well now so, you can_

_I'm so far away from you._

_Well now so, you can._

[The hospital scene reappears]

_And without you is how I disappear,_

_And without you is how I disappear,_

**Conductor**

_Whoa whoa... (__**Patient **__And without you is how I disappear)_

_Whoa whoa... (__**Patient**__And without you... is how, is how, is how...)_

**Both**

_Forever, forever now!_

END OF SCENE

**Scene 2**

[We are now introduced to a large bar. Patrons, one of them including a somewhat younger Patient, are drinking. We now hear the Patient speaking to the bartender]

**Patient** (By the way he speaks, it is obvious that the Patient is drunk) I just don't understand! I mean, the government thinks they like, own the country or some shit! (He looks at the bartender, then laughs loudly) Another one!

**Bartender** Don't you think you've had enough, sir?

**Patient**(grabbing the bartenders forearm) I think not! I'm plenty thirsty, and it is your fucking job to quench my thirst!

(A large patron steps up, but the bartender dismissed him with a wave of his hand)

**Bartender** Your money bub, not mine. Would you like the same, or something different?

**Patient** (Beaming) Give me a shot of something….. adventurous

_The Sharpest Lives_

(The bartender searches while the Patient sings dreamily to his empty glass)

**Patient and Bartender**(Disguised as the bartender,the conductor sings in an evil whisper)

_Well it rains and it pours_

_When you're out on your own_

_If I crash on the couch_

_Can I sleep in my clothes?_

_'Cause I've spent the night dancing_

_I'm drunk, I suppose_

_If it looks like I'm laughing_

I'm really just asking to leave

(The Bartender pours him a drink)

**Patient**

(Holding his glass up in the air and staring at it)

_This alone, you're in time for the show_

_You're the one that I need_

_I'm the one that you loathe_

_You can watch me corrode like a beast in repose_

_'Cause I love all the poison_

_Away with the boys in the band_

(The patrons all stand from their seats)

**Patient and Patrons**

_I've really been on a bender and it shows_

_So why don't you blow me a kiss before she goes?_

(They all hold up their glasses)

_Give me a shot to remember_

_And you can take all the pain away from me_

_A kiss and I will surrender_

_The sharpest lives are the deadliest to lead_

_A light to burn all the empires_

_So bright the sun is ashamed to rise and be_

_In love with all of these vampires_

_So you can leave like the sane abandoned me_

(The Patient sings to the Patrons, who all look at him as he stands on top of the bar)

**Patient**

_There's a place in the dark where the animals go_

_You can take off your skin in the cannibal glow_

_Juliet loves the beat and the lust it commands_

_Drop the dagger and lather the blood on your hands, Romeo_

**Patient and Patrons**

_I've really been on a bender and it shows_

_So why don't you blow me a kiss before she goes?_

_Give me a shot to remember_

_And you can take all the pain away from me_

_A kiss and I will surrender_

_The sharpest lives are the deadliest to lead_

_A light to burn all the empires_

_So bright the sun is ashamed to rise and be_

_In love with all of these vampires_

_So you can leave like the sane abandoned me_

(All the Patrons sit down, while the Patient downs his drink)

**Bartender** So, how about we talk about what you owe me?

**Patient** Can't I have another one? I don't want to go home, my place is a fucking nightmare!

(The Bartender sighs, clearly annoyed by The Patient at this point)

**Bartender** Sir, I'm afraid you may be needing to go!

(The Patient scrambles through his pockets to find his wallet, and when he does it slides onto the bar, and into the Bartender's hands. He pulls a large amount of money out, counts it, and hands the wallet back to The Patient)

**Patient** Fine, if you must insist!

(He grabs his jacket and leaves the room)

**End of Scene**

**Scene 3**

[The scene has now transformed into a crowded city street. There is a metal barricade blocking off the people from a large portion of the stage, which is clearly a street. There are children and their parents within the crowd, including a YOUNG PATIENT and his FATHER]

(The Young Patient pulls impatiently at his father's sleeve)

**Young Patient** Daddy! When is it starting?

**Father** Soon, just… let's get to the front okay?

(The father, holding his son's hand, pushes through the crowd, before another angry father shoves back)

**Man** Hey! What the hell are you doing?!

**Father** Sorry mister, I'm just trying to get my son to the front so he can see, excuse me. (The man shoves the father back)

**Man** Hey, my son's gotta see too!

(The Patient walks onto the stage with the Conductor)

**Patient** Wow, I remember this. (He laughs lightly) My dad...

**Conductor** You know... They say that death comes in the form of your fondest memory..

(The Patient looks to the Conductor)

**Patient** Well... Does it?

(The Conductor shrugs)

**The Conductor** Everybody dies, death comes in all sorts of ways

**Patient** Yeah, but haven't you worked with other people?

**Conductor** Yes and no...I can't tell you how it came to others, I am specifically here for you...

**Patient** So... What? You're like, a figment of my imagination? If I'm dead, how can I be imagining you?

**Conductor** Like I said before, you're not quite dead yet. And besides, its too hard to explain..

**Patient** I don't give a fuck, I've got all the time in the world

**Conductor** Where are we?

**Patient **(annoyed) The city, don't try and change the -

**Conductor** No, explain it to me.. Why are we here?

(Piano music begins to play and The Conductor disappears)

Welcome to the Black Parade

**Patient**

_When I was a young boy,_

_My father took me into the city_

_To see a marching band._

(Drums are heard and suddenly a marching band is seen, led by The Conductor. This is The Black Parade)

_He said, "Son when you grow up,_

_would you be the saviour of the broken, _

_the beaten and the damned?"_

_He said "Will you defeat them,_

_your demons, and all the non-believers, _

_the plans that they have made?"_

_"Because one day I'll leave you,_

_A phantom to lead you in the summer,_

_To join The Black Parade."_

**Conductor and Chorus**

_When I was a young boy,_

_My father took me into the city_

_To see a marching band._

_He said, "Son when you grow up,_

_would you be the saviour of the broken, _

_the beaten and the damned?"_

_(_The parade stops and the young patient jumps up and down in glee, extremely happy. The lights dim and flashes of the Patient's mother are projected)

**The Patient**

_Sometimes I get the feeling she's watching over me._

_And other times I feel like I should go._

**Patient and Chorus**

_And through it all, the rise and fall, the bodies in the streets._

_And when you're gone we want you all to know._

_We'll carry on,_

_We'll carry on_

_And though you're dead and gone believe me_

_Your memory will carry on_

_We'll carry on_

_And in my heart I can't contain it_

_The anthem won't explain it._

**The Patient**

_A world that sends you reeling from _

_decimated dreams_

_Your misery and hate will kilon_

_us all._

**Patient and Chorus**

_So paint it black and take it back_

_Let's shout it loud and clear_

_Defiant to the end we hear the call_

_To carry on_

_We'll carry on_

_And though you're dead and gone believe me_

_Your memory will carry on_

_We'll carry on_

_And though you're broken and defeated_

_Your weary widow marches_

**Patient**

_On and on we carry through the fears_

**Chorus**

_Ooh oh ohhhh_

**Patient**

_Disappointed faces of your peers_

**Chorus**

_Ooh oh ohhhh_

**Patient**

_Take a look at me cause I could not care at all_

**The Black Parade**

_Do or die, you'll never make me_

_Because the world will never take my heart_

_Go and try, you'll never break me_

_We want it all, we wanna play this part_

_I won't explain or say I'm sorry_

_I'm unashamed, I'm gonna show my scar_

_Give a cheer for all the broken_

_Listen here, because it's who we are_

_I'm just a man, I'm not a hero_

_Just a boy, who had to sing this song_

_I'm just a man, I'm not a hero_

_I! don't! care!_

**The Patient and Chorus**

_We'll carry on_

_We'll carry on_

_And though you're dead and gone believe me_

_Your memory will carry on_

_We'll carry on_

_And though you're broken and defeated_

_Your weary widow marches on_

**The Black Parade**

_Do or die, you'll never make me_

_Because the world will never take my heart_

_Go and try, you'll never break me_

_We want it all, we wanna play this part (_**Patient **_We'll carry on)_

_Do or die, you'll never make me (_**Patient **_We'll carry on)_

_Because the world will never take my heart (_**Patient **_We'll carry on)_

_Go and try, you'll never break me (_**Patient **_We'll carry)_

_We want it all, we wanna play this part (_**Patient **_We'll carry on)_

(Lights Out)

END OF SCENE

Scene 4

(Lights up on The Patient's living room. There is a large couch and a small table in front of it. We see The Patient and Helena talking, arguing perhaps.)

**Helena **You know that just as well as I do..

**Patient** Well yeah, but I was willing to go anywhere with you! I would've quit to travel the world...

**Helena** I know, and that just makes me think that.. (She pauses and looks at him sadly)

**Patient **What? It makes you think what?

**Helena** You're not mature enough for this kind of thing, you rush in head on without giving any thought..

**Patient **But why is that bad? I'm spontaneous, you love that!

**Helena** I thought I did, but now I need consistency. I need closure, the assurance that -

**Patient** I can give you that! You know I can!

**Hele a** No, I don't think you can. You're in a dead end job with no way out... Maybe it's just better if we both move on from this...

**Patient** _Move on?_

(Helena shakes her head and starts to walk out, but he grabs her arm)

**The Patient **What happened? You can't just tell me I have to move on! What the fuck is that?

(She pulls away from him)

**Helena** Look, you do okay? Something has changed, we're becoming different people.

**Patient** (confused) ... Different peo- the fuck is _that_? Different people? How in the fuck does that even make -

**Helena** Please! Just stop cursing!

(The Patient approaches Helena and tries to touch her face, but she brushes away his hand)

**Helena** Just stop..

**Patient **Helena, baby... I love you, you know I love you...

**Helena** (sadly) I know but... It's over... It always has been... Sometimes people fall in love and sometimes people think they do...

**Patient** I _know_ I love you... Do you not love me?

(She sighs and walks out, leaving the Patient behind)

**Patient** Helena... (Calling out now) Do you not love me? (He waits, and then swings around) _FUCK!_ (He knocks over the table, then kicks it before slinking down to the floor. He calls out again) Helena!

(Music begins playing now)

I Don't Love You

(He grabs a guitar from behind the couch, sits on it and begins to play)

**The Patient**

_Well, when you go_

_Don't ever think I'll make you try to stay_

_And maybe when you get back _

_I'll be off to find another way_

_And after all this time that you still owe _

_You're still the good-for-nothing I don't know_

_So take your gloves and get out_

_Better get out _

_While you can_

(The other instruments now come into play)

_When you go_

_Would you even turn to say_

_"I don't love you_

_Like I did_

_Yesterday"_

(He throws down the guitar and stands up)

_Sometimes I cry so hard from pleading_

_So sick and tired of all the needless beating_

_But baby when they knock you_

_Down and out_

_It's where you oughta stay_

_And after all the blood that you still owe_

_Another dollar's just another blow_

_So fix your eyes and get up _

_Better get up_

_While you can_

_Whoa, whooa_

_When you go_

_Would you even turn to say_

_"I don't love you_

_Like I did_

_Yesterday"_

_Well come on, come on_

(Flashbacks of the Patient and Helena are projected while The Patient sings to photos that he holds in his hand)

_When you go_

_Would you have the guts to say_

_"I don't love you_

_Like I loved you_

_Yesterday"_

(He rips up the photos)

_I don't love you _

_Like I loved you_

_Yesterday_

_I don't love you_

_Like I loved you _

_Yesterday_

(He throws the shreds to the floor and walks off stage)

(Lights Out)

END OF SCENE

Scene 5

(The scene returns to the hospital room. Helena sits at the bedside when a doctor walks in. The Patient is lying in bed and the Conductor stands on the other side of the bed, the side Helena isn't on. Helena walks out of the room with the Doctor and The Patient sits up.)

**Patient** What do you suppose that was about?

**Conductor** I don't know, I'm technically a part of your subconscious, meaning I know just about as much as you do.

(Helena walks in, crying. She approaches the bed and kisses the Patient's forehead)

**Helena** (sniffling) I'm so sorry... Oh God... (She walks out of the room crying)

**The Patient** I'm dying... Something must have gone wrong...

**Conductor** You're condition is worsening, you don't have much time...

**Patient** No... No no no, I have to wake up! I _have _to wake up! I have to say goodbye, apologise to everyone. I can't get stuck in Hell, you won't let me!

(The Conductor shrugs and the Patient jumps out of bed and begins pacing back and forth)

**Conductor** Calm down, just -

**Patient** You shut the _fuck_ up! If you can't help me, then keep your goddamn mouth _shut!_

(The Conductor approaches him, but the patient walks away from him)

**Patient **Leave me the fuck alone. I thought maybe this meant I had a chance, but youre just gonna let me rot.

(The Conductor shakes his head)

**Conductor** That's not why I'm here, I'm here to -

**Patient** I said shut the fuck up! Get out of here!

**Conductor** Fine, you can save yourself.

(He starts to walk but turns around and walks back to the Patient)

**Patient** _What?!_

**Conductor** You can save yourself. You're just scared, come with me... (He walks to the Patient, who shoves him away. He ignores this and walks towards the Patient, who punches him now. Music begins playing as the Conductor falls to the floor and the hospital bed sinks into the stage)

House of Wolves

(The Patient stands over the Conductor)

**Patient**

_Well, I know a thing about contrition,_

_Because I got enough to spare._

_And I'll be granting your permission,_

_'Cause you haven't got a prayer._

_Well I said hey, hey hallelujah,_

_I'm gonna come on sing the praise._

_And let the spirit come on through ya,_

_We got innocence for days!_

(He walks off from the Conductor and swings around and shoves him down as he tries to get up again, placing his foot on him)

_Well, I think I'm gonna burn in hell,_

_Everybody burn the house right down._

_And say, ha_

_What I wanna say_

_Tell me I'm an angel,_

_Take this to my grave._

_Tell me I'm a bad man,_

_Kick me like a stray._

_Tell me I'm an angel,_

_Take this to my grave._

(He walks away from The Conductor and the scene becomes a Hell like area, with demons raiding the stage)

**Demons**

_S-I-N, I S-I-N_

_S-I-N, I S-I-N_

_S-I-N, I S-I-N_

_S-I-N, I S-I-N_

**Patient**

_You play ring around the ambulance,_

_Well like you never gave a care._

_So get the choir boys around you,_

_It's a compliment, I swear._

_And I said, ashes to ashes, we all fall down,_

_I wanna hear you sing the praise,_

_I said, ashes to ashes, we all fall down,_

_We got innocence for days!_

_Well, I think I'm gonna burn in hell,_

_Everybody burn the house right down._

_And say, ha_

_What I wanna say_

_Tell me I'm an angel,_

_Take this to my grave._

_Tell me I'm a bad man,_

_Kick me like a stray._

_Tell me I'm an angel,_

_Take this to my grave._

(The Demons chase The Patient, and the Conductor gets up and shoves the Patient down now)

**The Conductor**

_You better run like the devil,_

_'Cause they're never gonna leave you alone!_

(The Patient stands up and the Conductor gets in his face)

_You better hide up in the alley,_

_'Cause they're never gonna find you a home!_

(The Patient shoves the Conductor away)

**The Patient**

_And as the blood runs down the walls,_

_You see me creepin' up these halls._

_I've been a bad motherfucker_

_Tell your sister I'm another_

_Go! Go! Go!_

**The Patient and Demons**

_And I said, say,_

_What I wanna say_

_Tell me I'm an angel,_

_Take this to my grave._

_Tell me I'm a bad man,_

_Kick me like a stray._

_Tell me I'm an angel,_

_Take this to my grave._

(He punches the Conductor, who falls down to the ground)

**The Patient**

_Tell me I'm_

**Patient and Demons**

_a bad, bad, bad, bad man._

**The Patient**

_Tell me I'm_

**Patient and Demons**

_a bad, bad, bad, bad man._

**The Patient**

_Tell me I'm_

**Patient and Demons**

_a bad, bad, bad, bad man._

**The Patient**

_Tell me I'm_

**Patient and Demons**

_a bad, bad, bad, bad man._

**The Patient**

_So get up!_

(He pulls the Conductor up)

_So get out!_

(He throws him away)

**The Patient and Demons**

_S-I-N, I S-I-N!_

(Lights Out)

END OF SCENE

Scene 6

(Before the lights come a lot of shouting is heard followed by the sound of gunshots and loud explosions. These sounds continue and every time there is an explosion the lights flash brightly. Finally, though the sounds continue, a light shines on a chair, where we see The Patient sitting and writing a letter. Next to him on either side are soldiers lying down presumably dead. A guitar is heard now)

Mama

**The Patient**

(He begins writing)

_Mama, we all go to hell._

_Mama, we all go to hell._

_I'm writing this letter and wishing you well,_

_Mama, we all go to hell._

(He puts down the pen for a moment, thinking, and then begins writing again)

_Oh, well, now,_

_Mama, we're all gonna die._

_Mama, we're all gonna die._

_Stop asking me questions, I'd hate to see you cry,_

_Mama, we're all gonna die._

(The lying soldiers leap up)

**Patient and Soldiers**

_And when we go don't blame us, yeah._

_We'll let the fires just bathe us, yeah._

_You made us, oh, so famous._

_We'll never let you go._

**The Patient**

_And when you go don't return to me my love._

_Mama, we're all full of lies._

_Mama, we're meant for the flies._

_And right now they're building a coffin your size,_

_Mama, we're all full of lies._

(A soldier in a wheel rolls onto the stage)

**Wheelchair Soldier**

_Well Mother, what the war did to my legs and to my tongue,_

(Another Soldier sings)

**Wounded Soldier**

_You should've raised a baby girl,_

**Wheelchair Soldier**

_I should've been a better son._

**Wounded Soldier**

_If you could coddle the infection_

**Wheelchair Soldier**

_They can amputate at once._

**Wounded Soldier**

_You should've been,_

**Wheelchair Soldier**

_I could have been a better son._

**The Patient and all soldiers**

_And when we go don't blame us, yeah._

_We'll let the fires just bathe us, yeah._

_You made us, oh, so famous._

_We'll never let you go._

_She said: "You ain't no son of mine_

_For what you've done they're gonna find_

_A place for you_

_And just you mind your manners when you go._

_And when you go, don't return to me, my love."_

_That's right. _

_Mama, we all go to hell._

_Mama, we all go to hell._

_It's really quite pleasant_

_Except for the smell,_

_Mama, we all go to hell._

_Mama! Mama! Mama! Ohhh!_

_Mama! Mama! Mama! Ma..._

(At the edge of the stage we see The Patient's mother)

**Patient's Mother**

_And if you would call me your sweetheart,_

_I'd maybe then sing you a song_

**The Patient and soldiers**

_But there's shit that I've done with this fuck of a gun,_

_You would cry out your eyes all along._

**Patient's Mom, The Patient, and the Soldiers**

_We're damned after all._

_Through fortune and flame we fall._

_And if you can stay then I'll show you the way,_

_To return from the ashes you call._

**The Patient and Soldiers**

_We all carry on (We all carry on)_

_When our brothers in arms are gone (When our brothers in arms are gone)_

_So raise your glass high_

_For tomorrow we die,_

_And return from the ashes you call_**.**

(The soldiers all fall back down to the floor and more gunshots are heard.)

(Lights Out)

END OF SCENE

Scene 7

(Loud whistling is heard followed by loud footsteps, there are people running. More whistles are heard and finally the lights are up on a barracks like setting. A group of bunk beds flood the stage, with a number of young men and women dressed in white undershirts and camo cargo pants doing push ups, all while a drill sergeant blows his whistle. At the end of the stage we see The Conductor and the Patient examining the scene)

**Conductor** Do you remember this?

**Patient** Yes... Yeah, of course I do... I was just a kid...

( A young man runs past them and when the Drill Sergeant cannot see him, he throws himself down as if doing push ups.)

**Conductor** I can only assume that's you..

**Patient** (laughing) yeah... That's me..

(The Drill Sergeant turns around)

**Drill Sergeant **Alright! That's good enough, now get ready to go to bed. Light's out at 23:00!

(The students start to get up, but the Sergeant puts his foot on the teenage Patient)

**Drill Sergeant **Except you cadet, you can give me the regular 50 And then 20 more for being late, and another 30 for trying to get away with it.

**Teenage Patient** Yes sir!

(He drops down and begins doing push ups. After he reaches ten there is a "time warp" and he suddenly becomes tired and exhausted)

**Teenage Patient** 97... 98... 99... 100!

(He jumps up to his feet and stands at attention, saluting the Sergeant)

**Drill Sergeant** Right, if you're late again its 150, another 50 if you try to be sneaky about it. Am I understood?

**Teenage Patient** Yes sir, Sergeant, sir!

**Drill Sergeant** At ease you idiot

(He walks off, and the young patient snaps his arm out into a Nazi salute. The other students are cleaning up their bunks, minding their own business. The younger patient walks over to his and tosses over his mattress.)

Teenagers

**Teenage Patient**

_They're gonna clean up your looks_

_With all the lies in the books_

_To make a citizen out of you_

_Because they sleep with a gun_

_And keep an eye on you, son_

_So they can watch all the things you do_

(A cadet stands on the top bunk of their bed now)

**Cadet**

_Because the drugs never work_

_They're gonna give you a smirk_

_'Cause they got methods of keeping you clean_

**Teenage Patient**

(Climbing to the top bunk of his own bed)

_They're gonna rip up your heads,_

_Your aspirations to shreds_

_Another cog in the murder machine_

(Some of the cadets climb the ladder and remain there while the others wheel all the bunks to the front of the stage)

**Teen Patient and Cadets**

_They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me_

_They could care less as long as someone'll bleed_

_So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose_

_Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me_

(They all leap off of the beds and the bunks are rolled off stage, leaving a bare stage while the Patient runs to the back)

**Teenage Patient**

_The boys and girls in the clique_

_The awful names that they stick_

_You're never gonna fit in much,kid_

(A podium rises out of the stage, but it is ignored)

_But if you're troubled and hurt_

_What you got under your shirt_

_Will make them pay for the things that they did_

(The cadets all move in unison now)

**Cadets**

_They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me_

_They could care less as long as someone'll bleed_

_So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose_

_Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me_

**Teenage Patient**

_Ohhh yeah!_

(The Patient stands behind the Podium, and it slowly rises up with him. His younger self rallies all the Cadets in front of the podium)

_They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me_

_They could care less as long as someone'll bleed_

_So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose_

_Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me_

**The Patient**

_All together now!_

**All**

_Teenagers scare the living shit out of me_

_They could care less as long as someone'll bleed_

_So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose_

_Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me_

_Teenagers scare the living shit out of me_

_They could care less as long as someone'll bleed_

_So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose_

_Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me_

(The podium blasts pyrotechnics and sinks down into the stage, with The Patient walking towards his younger self while the beds return to the stage. The cadets all go to sleep, and The Conductor approaches.)

**Conductor** The military... But why remember this? Its such a strange thing to remember...

**Patient** It's not this... Well it is, but its what happened afterwards. This was my last day before they shipped me out

(Lights out on everything except The Patient and the Conductor, who stand at the front of the stage. Loud explosions and gun shots are now heard as well as screaming.)

**The Patient** They all died... Everyone of my friends was dead, and I barely made it out.

**Conductor** How long?

**Patient** Shouldn't you know?

(The Conductor shrugs)

**Patient** (annoyed) Three weeks, then I was shot. (He points to his abdomen, around his heart) The bullet missed my aorta by one hundredth of an inch. I was lucky to be alive, but I guess that dont mean much anyway.

**Conductor** Of course it does, he lived much longer, didn't you?

**Patient** Yeah but what for? Besides the injury leave me out for that long.

**Conductor** They sent you back.

**Patient** No, but when it fucked me up pretty bad.

(An extremely loud explosion is heard and the sounds of battle return. The lights go out but the sounds continue. Finally the lights come back on and we can see the Patient lying up in bed, he gasps for air and then begins breathing heavily. His mother enters the room, and then approaches him. She sits on the bed))

**Mother** Another nightmare?

**Patient** It's nothing... Go back to sleep Mom

**Mother** It's okay, you can talk to me.

**The Patient** I'll be fine..

(His mother begins to cry)

**Patient** Mom, I'm okay!

(She nods her head, kisses his forehead, and then walks out of the room, still crying. The Patient lies back down, and then a radio transmission is heard along with loud gunshots and shouting in the background)

**Radio Transmission** Like last night, they are not like tremors, they are worse than tremors, they are these terrors. And it's like, it feels like as if somebody was gripping my throat and squeezing and...

Sleep

(He sits up in his bed)

**The Patient**

_Some say, now suffer all the children_

_And walk away a savior,_

_Or a madman and polluted_

_From gutter institutions._

_Don't you breathe for me,_

_Undeserving of your sympathy,_

_Cause there ain't no way that I'm sorry for what I did._

(He gets up and walks to the center of the stage)

_And through it all_

_How could you cry for me?_

_Cause I don't feel bad about it._

_So shut your eyes,_

_Kiss me goodbye,_

_And sleep._

_Just sleep._

(The scene disappears and more gunshots and explosions are heard. A projection now shows scenes of war, graphic and violent.)

_The hardest part is letting go of your dreams._

(The Patient retreats to one edge of the stage. We now see a Teenage Patient, wearing the clothing of a soldier and carrying a gun)

**Teenage Patient**

_A drink for the horror that I'm in,_

_For the good guys, and the bad guys,_

_For the monsters that I've been._

_Three cheers for tyranny,_

_Unapologetic apathy,_

_Cause there ain't no way that I'm coming back again. _

(He runs off to the other corner of the stage)

**Patient**

_And through it all_

_How could you cry for me?_

_Cause I don't feel bad about it._

**Teenage Patient**

_So shut your eyes, _

_Kiss me goodbye,_

**Patient**

_And sleep._

**Teenage Patient**

_Just sleep._

**Patient**

_The hardest part's the awful things that I've seen._

(The radio transmission returns)

**Radio**

Sometimes I see flames.

**Patient**

_Just Sleep_

**Radio**

And sometimes

I see people that I love dying and...

**Teenage Patient**

_Just Sleep_

**Radio**

it's always...

**Patient and Teenage Patient**

_Just sleep._

_Just sleep._

_Just sleep._

_Just sleep._

(The lights go out, but the projection of the war is still seen as an instrumental continues and the radio plays its final transmission)

**Radio**

And I can't... I can't ever wake up

END OF SCENE

Scene 8

(We see the hospital room once again, Helena and The Patient's mother both sit at the Patient's bed side. The Mother looks to Helena and speaks to her.)

**Mother** Have you... (She chokes back tears) Have the doctors said anything?

(Helena looks up at the Mother, bursting out into tears when she says this. She calms herself and then looks into the eyes of the mother)

**Helena** They... They said his condition has worsened... He may only have a few hours..

(The Patient's mother bursts out into tears while Helena comforts her. The Patient watches this, and the Conductor placed his hand on the Patient's shoulder.)

**The Conductor** Where did you meet her?

(The lights go out as the scene transforms. The scene opens up and we see a large group of people mixed together. It's a huge party, and the song KILL ALL YOUR FRIENDS plays as the party goes on. At one area, we see The Patient, shooting heroin, when Helena walks by, shooting him a glance. She wears a very short skirt, which the Patient tries to look up. She walks out of sight, and Patient turns to one of his friends)

**Patient** (shouting over the music) Hey! Who's that?

**Friend** Who?!

**Patient** _Her?! _(He points to Helena, who is now dancing with a group of friends. The Patient's friend laughs loudly)

**Friend** Nah man, She's too much even for you!

**Patient** Oh yeah? We'll see about that!

(He walks off from his friend and moves through the dancing guests, approaching Helena. She looks at him, but continues dancing.)

**Patient** (Still shouting over the music) Hey! Baby, you got a name?!

(She looks at him, and then laughs)

**Helena** Doesn't everybody?

(She continues dancing)

**Patient** What about a phone, got one of those?

(She pulls the phone from her shirt, shows him, then places it back)

**Patient** Mind giving me the number to that phone?

(She laughs again, and then pulls him close. She whispers something into his ear and then shoves him away. She walks off, and after a few seconds so does The Patient.)

**Friend** Woah... (He giggles wildly)

(Lights Out, we hear Helena moaning loudly for a few seconds, until the lights come on to the balcony, where we see Helena bent over and the Patient standing over her, his pants down. He backs up and pulls his pants up, while Helena adjusts her skirt. The Patient then pulls a small packet of white powder from his pocket, and hands it to her.)

**Helena** They call me Helena..

(Lights out again and we hear punk like music beginning. The lights come on and before the party-goers is a band, and they begin singing.)

My Way Home is Through You

**Band**

_Gonna take off all my skin,_

_Tear apart all of my insides,_

_When they rifle in,_

_Mom and Dad think you'll be saved,_

_They never had the time,_

_They're gonna medicate your lives,_

_You were always born a crime,_

_We salute you in your grave._

_Can't find my way home,_

_But it's through you and I know,_

_What I'd do just to get back in her arms,_

_Can't find my way home,_

_But it's through you and I know,_

_What I'd do just to get back in her arms._

(Helena drags Patient out to the dance floor.

**Helena **[spoken] Well my gun fires seven different shades of shit, So what's your favorite color, punk? (He pulls her into a kiss, which she returns. They continue to kiss)

**Band**

_Do you wanna hold my hand?_

_Could you sign this photograph,_

_'Cause I'm your biggest fan,_

_Would you leave me lying here?_

_We're not here to pay a compliment,_

_Or sing about the government,_

_Oxycontin genocide,_

_Adolescent suicide,_

_I'll give you my sincerity, _

_{Don't give} a fuck about a Kennedy,_

_Here's what I've got to say._

_Can't find my way home,_

_But it's through you and I know,_

_What I'd do just to get back in her arms,_

_Can't find my way home,_

_But it's through you and I know, _

_What I'd do just to get back in her arms._

_No way home why _

_[x4]_

_[in background]_

_We've got to go _

_[x7] _

_Can't find my way home,_

_But it's through you and I know, _

_What I'd do just to get back in her arms,_

_Can't find my way home,_

_But it's through you and I know, _

_What I'd do just to get back, well, in her arms._

_I can't find the way _

_[x6]_

_Come on angel, don't you cry _

_[x4]_

(Helena leads Patient past his friend and off stage, but before Patient is off stage he turns around and pulls Helena's panties from his back pocket, tossing them at his friend who laughs insanely)

(Lights Out)

END OF SCENE

Scene 9

(The lights are out but we can hear The Doctor's voice echo throughout the theatre)

**Doctor's Voice** Yes, I'm afraid it is terminal. You only have a few weeks to live, four at most. I am very, truly sorry.

(The lights come on to The Patient's living room, where we see Helena helping the Patient to sit on the couch.)

**Helena** There you are.. Do you need anything else?

**Patient** No, I'm okay.. (She looks at him, and then looks down)

**Helena** I.. (Her voice breaks) Goodbye.. (She starts to leave)

**Patient** Helena, wait... (She turns back) Why are you helping me?

**Helena** Because I... I care about you... You're my friend...

**Patient** Right... Friend...

(She turns to leave again, but turns back and walks to him.)

**Helena** You know if you ever need anything I-

**Patient** Be there.. Yeah I know, that's exactly what everyone else said. I'm fucking dying, what could I possibly need? All I fucking need is people to act normal for once, stop treating me like a god damn charity case!

**Helena** Stop it! We a care about you, it isn't all about you! Not everyone wants to see you go...

**Patient** (bitterly) Maybe _they_ should move on then, right?

**Helena** (hurt and shocked) You need to let go! You're going to _fucking die_, and you're hung up on a fucking break up? Who the fuck are you? (She storms off and leaves the Patient alone)

Disenchanted

**Patient**

_Turn away,_

_If you could get me a drink _

_Of water 'cause my lips are chapped and faded _

_Call my aunt Marie_

_Help her gather all my things_

_And bury me in all my favorite colors, _

_My sisters and my brothers, still, _

_I will not kiss you, _

_'Cause the hardest part of this is leaving you_.

(He tries to stand up, but he falls back to the couch)

_Now turn away, _

_'Cause I'm awful just to see _

_'Cause all my hairs abandoned all my body, _

_Oh, my agony, _

_Know that I will never marry, _

_Baby, I'm just soggy from the chemo_

_But counting down the days to go_

_It just ain't living_

_And I just hope you know_

_That if you say (_**Chorus **_If you say)_

_Goodbye today (_**Chorus **_Goodbye today)_

_I'd ask you to be true (_**Chorus **Ca_use I'd ask you to be true)_

_'Cause the hardest part of this is leaving you_

_'Cause the hardest part of this is leaving you_

(The lights go out on the couch, and as the music transitions we see the Patient's mother and Helena at opposite ends of the stage)

**Mother**

_Well I was there on the day_

_They sold the cause for the queen,_

_And when the lights all went out_

_We watched our lives on the screen._

_I hate the ending myself, _

_But it started with an alright scene._

**Helena**

_It was the roar of the crowd_

_That gave me heartache to sing._

_It was a lie when they smiled_

_And said, "you won't feel a thing"_

_And as we ran from the cops_

_We laughed so hard it would sting_

(Lights up on The Patient now)

**The Patient**

_Yeah yeah, oh_

_If I'm so wrong (_**Chorus **_so wrong, so wrong)_

_How can you listen all night long? (_**Chorus **_night long, night long)_

_Now will it matter after I'm gone?_

_Because you never learn a goddamned thing._

**The Patient, Mother, and Helena**

_You're just a sad song with nothing to say _

_About a life long wait for a hospital stay_

_And if you think that I'm wrong, _

_This never meant nothing to ya_

**The Patient**

_I spent my high school career_

_Spit on and shoved to agree_

_So I could watch all my heroes_

_Sell a car on tv_

_Bring out the old guillotine _

_We'll show 'em what we all mean._

_Yeah yeah, oh_

_If I'm so wrong (_**Chorus **_so wrong, so wrong)_

_How can you listen all night long? (_**Chorus **_night long, night long)_

_Now will it matter long after I'm gone?_

_Because you never learn a goddamned thing._

**All**

_You're just a sad song with nothing to say _

_About a life long wait for a hospital stay_

_And if you think that I'm wrong, _

_This never meant nothing to ya_

**Helena and the Patient**

_So go, go away, just go, run away._

_But where did you run to? And where did you hide?_

_Go find another way, price you pay_

**The Conductor**

_Woah, Woah, Woah, Woah, Woah, Woah _

(The song slows down and The Conductor sings quietly)

**The Conductor**

_You're just a sad song with nothing to say _

_About a life long wait for a hospital stay_

_And if you think that I'm wrong, _

_This never meant nothing to ya, come on_

(The song picks up again)

**All**

_You're just a sad song with nothing to say _

_About a life long wait for a hospital stay_

_And if you think that I'm wrong, _

_This never meant nothing to ya_

**The Patient**

_At all, at all, at all, at all_

END OF SCENE

Scene 10

(The lights open up on the hospital room, with the Patient lying down and Helena speaking to him. The Patient has not yet been in a coma, meaning this is also a flash back.)

**Helena** I... I don't know what to say.. (Her voice breaks, and she tries to stifle a sob while she hugs the Patient)

**Patient** I don't know what to say either.. (He chuckles, but then begins to cough)

**Helena** Shhh... Try not to speak so much, save your energy..

**Patient** For what?

**Helena **Just... You need a lot of rest, okay? I don't want you to be in pain.

**Patient** But you said... (He coughs) It's like you said, it isn't about me...

**Helena** _No!_ Of course it is! I.. I was just...

**Patient** You don't give a fuck about me... You won't have anyone to feed off of when I die, that's what upsets you..

**Helena** That's not true! I lo-

**Patient** Oh spare me (he coughs violently) your false sentiments, we all know you couldn't give a FUCK about me...

**Helena** (her voice breaking) You're a sad, lonely, miserable little man. I once thought I loved you, but I FUCKING hate you! (She storms out of the room, and The Conductor walks in, wearing the patient's hospital gown. The Patient gets out of bed, and it appears as if he is wearing something under the gown, but this will not be revealed yet.)

**Patient** (Noticing what The Conductor is wearing) Is this a joke?

(The Conductor doesn't move or even respond to him, he simply stands where he is, watching The Patient.)

**Patient** Well… Are you gonna say anything? (He approaches the Conductor and waves his hand in front of him, but still he remains still.) Fuck this. (He starts to walk off, but the Conductor grabs his arm and looks to him)

Famous Last Words

**The Conductor **

(Sung)

_Now I know,_

_That I can't make you stay._

_But where's your heart?_

_But where's your heart?_

_But where's your _-

(The Patient cuts him off)

**The Patient**

_And I know._

_There's nothing I can say._

_To change that part._

_To change that part._

_To change._

(We now see Helena standing by the bed, holding the mother's hand.)

**The Patient**

_So many,_

_Bright lights they cast a shadow,_

_But can I speak?_

_Well is it hard understanding_

_I'm incomplete?_

_A life that's so demanding,_

_I get so weak._

_A love that's so demanding,_

_I can't speak._

**The Patient and The Conductor**

_I am not afraid to keep on living_

_I am not afraid to walk this world alone_

_Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven_

_Nothing you could say can stop me going home_

(Lights out except for on The Patient)

**The Patient**

_Can you see my eyes are shining bright_

_Cause I'm out here on the other side_

_Of a jet black hotel mirror and I'm so weak_

_Is it hard understanding I'm incomplete?_

_A love that's so demanding I get weak_

**The Patient and Chorus**

_I am not afraid to keep on living_

_I am not afraid to walk this world alone_

_Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven_

_Nothing you could say can stop me going home_

(Lights on again and we see The Conductor lying in The Patient's bed.)

**The Patient, Mother, Helena, and Chorus**

_I am not afraid to keep on living_

_I am not afraid to walk this world alone_

_Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven_

_Nothing you could say can stop me going home_

(The Patient takes center stage)

**The Patient**

_These bright lights have always blinded me_

_These bright lights have always blinded me_

_I say_

(The music slows drastically. Lights on only Helena and The Patient, the latter of whom looks to the former.)

**The Patient**

_I see you lying next to me_

_With words I thought I'd never speak_

_Awake and unafraid_

_Asleep or dead_

_(_**Chorus **_How can I see, I see you lying)_

_'Cause I see you lying next to me_

_(_**Chorus **_How can I see, I see you lying)_

_With words I thought I'd never speak_

_(_**Chorus **_How can I see, I see you lying)_

_Awake and unafraid_

_(_**Chorus **_How can I see, I see you lying)_

_Asleep or dead!_

_'Cause I see you lying next to me_

_With words I thought I'd never speak_

_Awake and unafraid_

_Asleep or dead!_

_'Cause I see you lying next to me_

_With words I thought I'd never speak_

_Awake and unafraid_

_Asleep or dead!_

(The lights come on, where we see the entire company surrounding the Patient's deathbed)

**All**

_I am not afraid to keep on living_

_I am not afraid to walk this world alone_

_Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven_

_Nothing you can say can stop me going home_

**The Patient, Mother, Helena, and Chorus**

_I am not afraid to keep on living_

_I am not afraid to walk this world alone_

_Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven_

_Nothing you can say can stop me going home_

**The Patient, Mother, and Helena**

_I am not afraid to keep on living_

_I am not afraid to walk this world alone_

**The Patient and Helena**

_Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven_

_Nothing you can say can stop me going_

**The Patient**

_home_

(The lights go out but we can still hear the sound of marching band drums.. This sound continues for some time and then picks up somewhat the lights come onto a the hospital bed scene ,with only Helena and the Mother next to the bed. We see The Patient standing with the Black Parade, but the Conductor is missing. The drums continue playing and when the Patient starts to sing, he tears off his hospital gown, revealing The Conductor's clothing. The Patient _is_ the Conductor, as well as a part of the Black Parade.)

**The Black Parade **

_When I was a young boy,_

_My father took me into the city_

_To see a marching band._

_He said, "Son when you grow up,_

_would you be the saviour of the broken, _

_the beaten and the damned?"_

(The lights slowly dim, and the sounds of the heart monitor return and then begin to slow down, until a flatline is heard. As the flatline is heard the lights are out on everything except for the radio next to the hospital bed, which begins to play.)

Blood

**Singer on radio** _Well they encourage your complete cooperation,_

_Send you roses when they think you need to smile._

_I can't control myself because I don't know how,_

_And they love me for it honestly, I'll be here for a while._

_So give them blood, blood, gallons of the stuff!_

_Give them all that they can drink and it will never be enough._

_So give them blood, blood, blood._

_Grab a glass because there's going to be a flood!_

_A celebrated man amongst the gurneys._

_They can fix me proper with a bit of luck._

_The doctors and the nurses they adore me so,_

_But it's really quite alarming cause I'm such an awful fuck. (Oh thank you!)_

_I gave you blood, blood, gallons of the stuff,_

_I gave you all that you can drink and it has never been enough._

_I gave you blood, blood, blood,_

_I'm the kind of human wreckage that you love!_

THE

END


End file.
